


Это все из-за магов

by Akrill, fandom Dragon Age 2020 (Dragon_Age_World)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Missing Scene, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akrill/pseuds/Akrill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/fandom%20Dragon%20Age%202020
Summary: Каллен начал винить магов задолго до бунта Ульдреда...
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Это все из-за магов

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: кинк/фетиш - вуайеризм

Это все из-за магов. Ведь именно они отвечают за освещение в Башне Круга. Дважды в день – утром и вечером – ученики должны оббежать всю Башню и подновить заклинание на светошарах. Ключевое слово «должны». Но если утром все поголовно ревностно выполняют эту нехитрую обязанность (кому же захочется получить взбучку от наставника, вынужденного самому выполнять ученическую работу, или старшего храмовника, споткнувшегося на лестнице), то ночами нормальным освещением могут похвастать лишь области постоянного обитания этих самых наставников и старших храмовников.

Каллен ни за что не уснул бы на дежурстве, будь библиотека нормально освещена. Он понимал, что хранящиеся здесь знания могут быть опасны в неопытных руках, и что ночное дежурство – необходимая мера, и знал, что ему дадут отоспаться. Но организм, вымотанный тренировкой с новым наставником и непрерывной беготней по этажам, решил за него (зеленого новичка шпыняли все, кому не лень, и требовалось к тому же быть особенно внимательным, чтобы не оказаться объектом розыгрыша, смеяться над которым вся Башня будет еще месяц или пока кто-нибудь не облажается сильнее). Каллен всего лишь прислонился спиной к стене и на мгновение прикрыл глаза, не прекращая повторять про себя Песнь Света – и вот проснулся от достаточно резкого и необычного звука, не понимая даже, сколько времени прошло, стараясь лишь не выдать себя неловким движением или лязгом доспеха.

Разве что-то может быть глупее, чем вопрос «кто здесь?» от дежурного, который как раз и должен следить, чтобы никого здесь не было? Будь это ветер, громыхнувший черепицей, коварный злоумышленник, намеревающийся выкрасть древний фолиант из закрытой секции, или Первый Чародей Ирвинг, мучимый бессонницей и решивший поработать в ночи, – в любом случае не стоило привлекать к себе внимание до того, как разберется в происходящем. Не обнаружив ничего необычного в области зрения (надо сказать, сильно ограниченной из-за узкой прорези для глаз), Каллен аккуратно повернул голову, но сразу замер, заметив движение в закутке неподалеку от двери. И тут же, как по волшебству (а может, и действительно по волшебству, призванному скрыть происходящее), за шумом ветра расслышал другие звуки – шорох ткани, какие-то шлепки, негромкое мычание.

Каллену потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы осознать происходящее у него перед глазами, и десяток секунд, чтобы прочесть Песнь Испытаний, проникаясь всей глубиной идиотизма ситуации. Он еще не овладел навыком, доступным только опытным храмовникам – ходить и даже бегать в полном доспехе практически бесшумно, – а значит, стоит ему пошевелиться, как эти маги (а обе фигуры были в мантиях) его заметят, и в результате он пострадает гораздо сильнее. Если магам грозит только выволочка от Первого Чародея, сила которой будет напрямую зависеть от его личного отношения к внебрачным связям среди подопечных (а на такое обычно закрывали глаза, если не случалось детей), то Каллен точно станет посмешищем всей Башни на годы вперед («видишь этого храмовника – он как-то притаился в библиотеке, чтобы подсмотреть, как люди трахаются»). В общем, выбора у него практически не было, – лишь притвориться манекеном и надеяться, что его не заметят, – а вот проблема оставалась.

Попав на обучение в тринадцать, Каллен взялся за дело со всем рвением и энтузиазмом; когда пришла пора давать обеты, он не колебался в том, чтобы посвятить свою жизнь служению Создателю; получив направление на службу в Башне Круга, он провел много времени, выясняя у наставника подробности жизни в Кругах и выслушивая советы. И за всем этим как-то пропустил те моменты человеческой жизни, которые его однокорытники постигали в городском борделе или с раскрепощенными служанками в тавернах. И теперь молодой и здоровый организм вполне однозначно отреагировал на вид и звуки происходящего рядом. Шея будто задеревенела в повернутом состоянии, глаза отказывались закрываться, строки Песни Света, которую, казалось, он мог оттарабанить в любое время и в любом состоянии, путались в голове, пока не оказались вовсе вытесненными из его сознания. Все, на чем он мог сейчас сосредоточиться, это картина, открывающаяся перед глазами.

Может, будь у Каллена какой-то личный опыт, все было бы проще, но увы... Его познания в запретной теме ограничивались общими фактами о том, что люди женятся, а потом у них появляются дети, и непристойными рассказами однокорытников (частично выдуманными, судя по используемым обтекаемым фразам, пересыпаемым крепкими выражениями и грязными словечками). А то, что он видел сейчас, точно было настоящим, ведь маги не подозревали о его присутствии. Белые задница и бедра девушки, наклонившейся над кафедрой, практически светились в полумраке, закинутая на спину мантия скрывала лишь верхнюю половину ее тела. Парень энергичными рваными рывками двигался за ее спиной, будто пытаясь вдолбить в кафедру, замирая на мгновение внутри, отчего его яйца со шлепком сталкивались с ее бедрами. Девушка мычала в такт его движениям, зажав зубами рукав мантии, а второй рукой вцепившись в деревянную окантовку до побелевших костяшек. Вдруг парень наклонился и засунул руку куда-то под мантию девушки спереди, отчего та сильнее прогнулась в пояснице, то ли пытаясь отодвинуться от его руки, то ли придвигаясь к члену. Не прошло и десятка секунд (или прошло... Каллен не был уверен, сколько длится его пытка – минуты? часы?), как девушка напряглась и задрожала, уронив голову на руку; вскоре после этого парень вытянулся в струнку и ненадолго замер, коротко взвыв сквозь сжатые зубы, а потом почти рухнул на пол.

Наступил самый опасный момент: теперь, оторвавшись друг от друга, маги могла заметить нежданного свидетеля; Каллен буквально окаменел, постаравшись слиться со стеной, но глаза так и не закрыл. Ведь теперь, когда парень больше не прикрывал девушку собой, открывшийся храмовнику вид был более откровенным, чем на срамных картинках, которые наставник как-то обнаружил под матрасом одного из его старших товарищей по обучению (собственно, устроенный парню разнос и нависшая над ним угроза изгнания и привели к тому, что сам Каллен старался держаться в стороне от этого аспекта развлечений). Белые стройные ноги, гладкие бедра, упругие ягодицы – девушке явно часто приходилось бегать по ступеням Башни, – а между ног красное, влажно блестящее даже в полумраке, истекающее... Каллен шумно сглотнул (слишком шумно, на его вкус, но, к счастью, его не услышали), он никогда не жаловался на зрение, а сейчас оно будто даже обострилось. Девушка заёрзала, и парень поднялся на ноги:

– Погоди. – Он засунул свой опавший член обратно в штаны, поправил мантию и вытащил из кармана платок, чтобы аккуратно протереть бедра и срамное место девушки от вязкой влаги.

– О, да ты настоящий джентльмен, – дождавшись, пока парень закончит, девушка выпрямилась, оторвавшись, наконец, от кафедры, и поправила собственную мантию.

Она стояла боком к тому месту, где нынче старался даже не дышать все еще не замеченный храмовник, и капюшон прятал лицо в тени, так что Каллену, который все еще не мог оторвать от магов глаз, не придется краснеть и заикаться, столкнувшись с ней в коридорах Башни. Или он будет краснеть и заикаться, глядя на каждую невысокую девушку, гадая, не она ли ночью отдавалась в библиотеке субтильному пареньку.

– Только с прекрасными леди... С которыми надеюсь увидеться еще не раз. Как насчет завтра в то же время?

– Откуда ты знаешь, что и завтра здесь никого не будет?

– Так ведь все знают, что на ночное дежурство в библиотеке ставят в качестве награды – у них топчан в каморке по соседству, где подлизы дрыхнут, скинув свое железо. Каждый видел их выползающими оттуда, когда заряжал светошары поутру.

Каллен до крови прикусил щеку, чтобы сдержать стон. Выходит, он не просто идиот, а дважды идиот. Вот что имел в виду наставник, когда выдал ему ключи от "кладовки с необходимым инвентарем" и когда обещал, что у него будет возможность выспаться.

– Все местные знают, а я-то здесь недавно и ненадолго.

А может, ему вовсе не придется краснеть и заикаться. Таинственной девушкой оказалась та магичка, которая ехала из соседнего Круга в Орлей и застряла здесь из-за бури после того, как передала Первому Чародею Ирвингу пакет от его коллеги. Лишь только погода улучшится, девушка поедет дальше, так что Каллен может ни разу с ней и не столкнуться.

– Верно. Но я рад, что так вышло. Для нас новые знакомства – большая редкость, а уж тем более такие приятные, – парень подал ей руку. – Позволь проводить тебя, в наших коридорах немудрено заблудиться, а если подсвечивать себе, можно разбудить светом соседей.

Девушка оперлась на его руку, и парочка пошла к выходу, к огромному облегчению Каллена, даже взгляда не кинув в ту сторону, где он пытался слиться со стеной.

– Надеюсь, непогода продлится достаточно долго, чтобы я успела еще лучше познакомиться со здешней библиотекой и ее частыми посетителями.

Когда дверь за ними тихонько закрылась, Каллен еще с минуту стоял неподвижно, вслушиваясь в тишину, прерываемую только завываниями ветра за стенами. Убедившись, что его никто не услышит, храмовник трижды стукнулся шлемом о стену за своей спиной – вот идиот! Утешает лишь то, что его в этом не уличили – пока что, – но утром нужно будет как-то выглядеть достаточно бодрым и выспавшимся, и это при том, что ночь явно перевалила за середину, а кроме того... Он испустил длинный вздох. Старший наставник из учебки говорил, что лучше всего помогают три ведра холодной воды, вылитые на голову, а однокорытники смеялись, что быстрее поработать рукой, а холодной водой лишь смыть результат. С холодной водой дело в библиотеке обстояло плохо, хотя и в купальнях и даже за стенами ее должно быть полно, но туда нужно как-то добраться, а шататься по еще плохо знакомой Башне в сумраке ночи, рискуя наткнуться на других дежурных, у которых могут появиться вопросы к новичку... Значит, рукой. Что ж, это будет не первый раз. Каллен стянул перчатки, устроил их на столе рядом с собой и взялся за завязки штанов. Стоило только ему прикоснуться к ткани, как материал сдвинулся, скользнув по слишком чувствительной головке напряженного члена. Храмовник стиснул зубы и принялся торопливо расправляться с узлом, но спешка его и подвела – правый локоть зацепился за высокую спинку стула, ничего толком не видя из-за шлема (надо было и его тоже снять, вот осёл!), Каллен левой рукой запутался в завязках, скользнул пальцами по члену и с протяжным стоном бурно кончил себе в штаны. Через несколько секунд пустую библиотеку огласил еще один стон, на сей раз гораздо более горестный. Теперь ему предстояло как-то оттереть штаны, убедившись, что снаружи ничего не заметно, не прибегая к помощи прачек или хотя бы купален. Каллен снова шумно треснулся головой о стену. Это все из-за магов.

Еще месяц Каллен старался держаться подальше от магов – даже после того, как распогодилось. Он обходил библиотеку десятой дорогой, расспрашивал храмовников о местных негласных правилах («конечно, я знаю, что дежурство в библиотеке просто лафа, я же его уже получал»), напрашивался на работы, которые не требовали контактов с людьми в мантиях («я только рад буду патрулировать окрестности Башни, наконец-то воздухом подышу»). В общем, делал все, чтобы как можно меньше времени и сил оставалось на пустые размышления, чтобы проваливаться в сон без сновидений, чтобы не вспоминать. Проявленный трудовой энтузиазм принес неожиданные плоды: он не только сошелся с несколькими молодыми храмовниками, готовыми обменяться с ним дежурствами в свою пользу и поделиться всеми хитростями проживания в Башне и сплетнями последних лет, но и заслужил уважение наставника, который выделил ему целый выходной.

Вопрос о том, где провести неожиданно свалившееся на него свободное время, не возник даже на секунду. Башню и весь островок, на котором она построена, Каллен успел уже порядком изучить, до ближайшего города за отведенные сутки можно только добраться, а значит, путь его лежит в таверну. Единственное доступное храмовникам развлечение, не связанное со службой, содержало все то, что в обычной жизни было под запретом или оказывалось трудноосуществимо: вкусная еда, а не то, что обычно подавалось за общим столом – простое и сытное, – выпивка, начиная от хренового кислого местного эля, который можно тянуть весь вечер, и заканчивая гномьей самогонкой на подземных грибах, после кружки которой никто еще не уходил на своих ногах, и главное, милые дамы, представленные двумя служанками и поварихой. Судя по рассказам его новых приятелей, вышеупомянутые дамы с радостью одаряли своей благосклонностью достаточно щедрых посетителей. Не то чтобы Кален собирался в первый же день знакомства показать свою щедрость, но фантазия о том, что он встретит ту самую и они тут же понравятся друг другу, а потом влюбятся и поженятся, и все прочее, на всю оставшуюся до выходного неделю вытеснила из его головы даже воспоминания о  **той** ночи.

Утром выходного Каллен счастливо позволил себе понежиться в постели целых десять минут, строя окончательные планы на свободный день, из-за чего едва не опоздал к завтраку, заработав недовольный взгляд Рыцаря-Командора Грегора, который, впрочем, тут же стал понимающим, когда наставник наклонился к нему, что-то прошептав. Следующие два часа он потратил на приведение в приличный вид себя и своего выходного наряда (то есть того же храмовничьего доспеха, но вместе с лучшими штанами и поддёвкой, а также с парадной перевязью): особенно тщательно вымылся и побрился, убедился, что вся одежда чистая, и до блеска отполировал металлические части. Было что-то особенно приятное в этой подготовке, в использовании выпрошенной у товарища цветочной воды, облачении в свежайшее чистое белье (недолго посомневавшись, он выбрал вместо обычной нательной рубахи ту, которую для него вышила Миа), лучшую одежду и идеально вычищенный доспех. Немного поразмыслив, Каллен решил идти в таверну не в утренние часы, когда может оказаться там единственным посетителем, привлекая к себе слишком много внимания, к которому еще не был готов, но и не поздним вечером, когда в зале наверняка будут многие освободившиеся от работ люди из ближайших окрестностей. Если выйти прямо сейчас, то он успеет осмотреть остатки моста, ранее соединявшего Башню с берегом, которые было хорошо видно от пристани в ясную погоду, – удовлетворит свое любопытство, а заодно нагуляет аппетит и успеет в таверну аккурат к обеду.

Основная проблема идеальных планов состоит в том, что жизнь не идеальна, и когда ты учитываешь все известные факторы, она сталкивает тебя с парочкой неизвестных. Разве мог Каллен представить, что вместо работы на семейной ферме или обучения ремеслам несколько довольно прилично одетых мальчишек будут пытаться выколупать из моста камень с затейливой резьбой (уже далеко не первый, судя по проплешинам в кладке), а в ответ на праведное возмущение обученного храмовника не только не извинятся, но и закидают его грязью? Его гнев был настолько велик, что он едва не швырнул в улюлюкающих беглецов валяющимся рядом булыжником, в последний момент изменив траекторию броска так, чтобы каменюка точно прошла мимо. Убедившись, что хулиганы достаточно напуганы и не намерены возвращаться, Каллен стянул шлем и оглядел себя: доспех еще можно было отмыть в озере до вполне приемлемого состояния, но вот штаны... Впервые появиться в таверне, где он станет бывать регулярно из-за отсутствия иных вариантов, что в грязных, что в мокрых портках означало все-таки стать местным посмешищем. Каллен поднял взгляд на солнце и постарался взять себя в руки – времени еще достаточно, в Башне обед даже не начался, значит, он еще может успеть привести себя в порядок и вернуться до сумерек. К сожалению, даже этот короткий план провалился практически сразу же. Сначала он лишь на полпути к пристани вспомнил про снятый шлем, который, хвала Создателю, никто не успел уволочь, а потом обнаружил, что лодка к Башне уже отправилась без него. Унылый Том не зря получил свое прозвище – он все время ныл, за что и был назначен постоянным лодочником (из-за чего ныл еще нуднее, но хотя бы только его несчастным пассажирам), грёб медленно и печально и всегда после достижения берега задерживался там на какое-то время, чтобы поныть еще о том, как устал. В общем, Каллен успел отмыть доспех, счистить основную грязь со штанов и задуматься о том, каковы его шансы добраться до Башни вплавь, одной рукой удерживая над головой свой наряд, включая доспехи и меч. А потом ему пришлось выслушать порцию нытья о том, какой это тяжелый труд – быть лодочником, хотя грести он вызвался самостоятельно, чем серьезно уменьшил время в пути. Стоит ли говорить о том, что в таверну Каллен попал гораздо позже, чем планировал, в гораздо менее приподнятом настроении, да еще и гораздо более голодным (обед в Башне он все же пропустил, а через озеро опять грёб сам). Стараясь не обращать внимания на несущееся вслед нытье, он поспешил к цели своего пути. Каллен становился перед дверью, поправил перевязь, попытался нацепить на лицо улыбку, потом вспомнил, что он в шлеме и этого все равно никто не увидит, и улыбнулся уже по-настоящему.

Сомнения в правдивости рассказов его так называемых новых друзей нахлынули на Каллена, стоило ему только открыть дверь. «Милая дама», громко костерящая мужчину, стоящего за стойкой, могла быть только поварихой: работницу поварешки в ней выдавала собственно поварешка, которой она потрясала в воздухе, а даму – не общее телосложение, а выдающаяся грудь, нависающая над фартуком. Просто дама оказалась из гномов. Нет, Каллен не был расистом, но гномка, стоя между столиком и стойкой, заняла собой все пространство, и перепрыгнуть ее было бы легче, чем обойти – совсем не тот тип женщин, который он находил привлекательным. Постаравшись остаться незамеченным, чтобы его – не дай Создатель – не одарили благосклонностью, храмовник скользнув вбок (не зря тренировался тихо ходить в доспехах!) и присел за дальний столик в углу за лестницей.

Народу в зале было еще немного, значит, со временем он все же не прогадал, а удачное место позволяло оглядеть всех, не привлекая к себе внимания (его появление осталось незамеченным благодаря устроенному гномкой представлению). Он огляделся: группа бородатых мужчин в домотканой одежде, охотник с длинным лукой, какой-то сутулый эльф в драной куртке, пара плохо знакомых Каллену храмовников постарше и собственно повариха да мужчина за стойкой. Каллен решил дождаться в этом углу появления подавальщиц, чтобы успеть рассмотреть их до того, как они его заметят, и не попасть впросак. Он откинулся на спинку стула, продолжая рассматривать зал, и уловил за гулом голосов негромкую беседу на втором этаже, прямо над ним.

– ...больше некуда, сама знаешь.

– А если он так и не придет?

– Значит, придет в следующий раз. Ну, мы договорились?

– Но это же мне придется ждать...

– Ты здесь живешь и работаешь с тех пор, как батька прогнал тебя из дома за блуд, тебе не придется специально ждать... Не дуйся, больше все равно не дам, соглашайся или возвращай... Ну, то-то же. И не забудь, что это вам с Тасей на двоих независимо от того, кого он выберет. Тем более что это просто плата за информацию, вы его и так совратите, он этакий милый невинный девственник: золотые кудряшки, восторженное лицо – как же пройти мимо.

В этот момент Каллен с ужасом осознал, что речь идет о нем, и скрипнул зубами, тут же потеряв всю свою расслабленность. Да, он милый невинный девственник, но в устах этого наглого типа слова прозвучали оскорблением. Каллен сжал кулаки, но тут же постарался успокоиться и снова прислушался, чтобы понять, что же кому-то там от него нужно.

– ...дурацкий тотализатор.

– Дурацкий – не дурацкий, а на кону уже почти три золотых, и ставки продолжаются. Знать о членах всех членов нашего дорогого Ордена – святая традиция славных магов Цитадели Кинлох! – неуместно пафосное утверждение сопровождалось женским хихиканьем. – И разве тебе самой не любопытно, сумеет ли он превзойти размером сэра Оглоблю, а выносливостью – сэра Рыжика? Впрочем, что это я все о храмовниках?..

Разговор оборвался очередной порцией женского хихиканья, уже куда более игривого. Каллен едва сдержался, чтобы не вскочить из-за стола с возмущенным воплем,и не отправиться мстить обидчику. Не хватало только устроить драку с собственным подопечным в первый же выходной, но как хотелось. Он разом потерял свой шанс на построение нормальных, пусть даже исключительно дружественных, отношений с обеими служанками – и это все из-за магов! Но нет, он не будет шуметь, он дождется, пока этот нахал не спустится вниз, запомнит его, а потом... А что потом? Пожалуется Первому Чародею? Тот, небось, тоже в свое время поддерживал славную традицию и делал ставки. Набьет морду в темном уголке Башни? Потом проблем не оберешься, да еще и причины придется объяснять. Кроме того, в деле явно не один маг, а многие – тотализатор же. Будет стараться, станет Рыцарем-Командором и применит Право Уничтожения? Каллен горько усмехнулся. Он не сомневался в себе, своих способностях и умениях, но уже успел убедиться, что всего этого, даже помноженного на высокую работоспособность, может оказаться недостаточно. За этими мыслями он чуть не пропустил момент, когда стоны наверху стихли и снова раздались голоса.

– ...взбучку от наставника.

– Не получу, ведь только я могу достать для него нормальное пиво к ужину.

Сверху раздался звонкий шлепок, а потом простучали быстрые шаги по лестнице. Каллен отодвинулся дальше в тень, но крепко сбитый высокий парень в мантии старшего ученика с небольшим бочонком под мышкой остановился лишь на секунду, чтобы махнуть рукой мужчине за стойкой, и тут же вышел за дверь. Следом прозвучали более легкие шаги, и в зал выпорхнула миловидная девица в белом фартуке. Если бы не случайно подслушанный разговор, Каллен легко купился бы на ее очарование, но не теперь, не после того, что он узнал о ней – о них обеих. Некоторое время он размышлял о том, не уйти ли прямо сейчас, но потом решил, что это глупо. Раз уж ничего больше ему тут не светит, стоит хотя бы проверить, так ли хороши пряная острая пища и крепкое пойло, как описывали его товарищи по Ордену.

Можно сказать, что отчасти ему оказали услугу. Он не краснел и не заикался, не пытался показать себя лучше, чем есть. Каллен спокойно вышел в зал, занял столик почти в центре, игнорируя все любопытные взгляды. Так же спокойно он заказал себе еду и выпивку, насладился вкусной похлёбкой и свежей дичью на вертеле, неторопливо посасывая кружку самого дорогого пива. Потом оставил на столе целый серебряный, громко передав мужчине за стойкой (который оказался хозяином «Избалованной принцессы» и даже ненадолго присел к нему за столик, расспрашивая о службе и рассказав историю названия), что сдачу оставляет поварихе, стряпня которой доставила ему истинное удовольствие, и покинул таверну в сгущающихся сумерках. Странно было осознавать, что почти весь вечер вокруг него крутились две милые девушки (особенно рьяно после того, как он снял шлем), не вызывая при этом никаких чувств, кроме мимолетной неприязни. На обратном пути к Башне Каллен чуть не уснул под очередное нытье Унылого Тома, а в спальне едва нашел в себе силы, чтобы почистить доспех, перед тем как рухнуть на кровать, чтобы тут же уснуть.

Нетрудно догадаться, что в этих гулящих девках Каллен потерял свой последний шанс найти тут кого-нибудь близкого сердцу (повариха не в счет, свое сердце он, после второго посещения таверны, отдал ее выпечке, в частности, маленьким медовым булочкам с корицей). Женщины в храмовники шли редко – в цитадели Кинлох таких вовсе не было, – выбирая служить Создателю в качестве Сестер или Матерей. Вариант соблазнить Сестру Церкви даже не рассматривался, и не только из-за ее почтенного возраста, для Каллена это было все равно, что пытаться соблазнить родную сестру – абсолютно неприемлемо. Магички тоже были строгим табу из-за жёстких правил Ордена и самую малость потому, что они, – как он узнал позже, подслушав беседу по пути на завтрак, – тоже участвовали в тотализаторе и живо интересовались его «мужским мечом». Оставалась призрачная надежда на случайно проезжающих мимо дам, остановившихся в гостинице, но до сих пор он видел только одну, и ее сопровождали три воина, не позволивших Каллену даже просто подойти к ее столику, чтобы поздороваться.

Оставалось перенести всю нерастраченную энергию на дело ревностной службы Создателю. С тех пор, как Каллен начал тренировать бесшумное передвижение в полном доспехе шагом и бегом, по коврам и каменному полу, он узнал о Башне и ее обитателях даже больше, чем хотел бы. За приличным и обыденным фасадом бурлила своя тайная жизнь: парочки назначали свидания, мелкие маги пытались подкупить храмовников, чтобы им принесли собачку, нерадивые ученики выносили книги из библиотеки, чтобы позаниматься ночью (что было строжайше запрещено – за поимку одного такого Каллен и получил свой второй выходной), старшие ученики собирались, чтобы потренироваться без наставников вне отведенных для сложной магии мест (третий выходной)...

И вот он снова стал случайным свидетелем разговора, в котором магичка обещала показать собеседнику «нечто особенное, просто фейерверк». Наверняка хочет похвастать свежеизученным заклинанием, чтобы впечатлить паренька. Каллен усмехнулся под шлемом и тихо отошел от угла, чтобы успеть проверить названное помещение и подыскать себе место, в котором он останется незамеченным до момента, когда нарушители уже не смогут отрицать свою вину. Он оказался прав, названное помещение было абсолютно неподходящим для отработки заклятий, тем более огненных или электрических, что бы там этот «фейерверк» не означал. Раньше в Башне было гораздо больше магов и храмовников, ныне же многие бывшие спальни и комнаты для обучения превратились в склады разного хлама, и эта оказалась не исключением. Двухъярусные кровати были сдвинуты в одну сторону, рядом с ними стеной выстроились шкафчики для личных вещей, тут же какого-то демона стояли две стойки для доспехов и большой, с виду вполне целый щит. Каллен потратил некоторое время, чтобы смести пыль, создав для себя чистую дорожку к ряду шкафчиков, и немного пододвинуть их, чтобы устроить наблюдательный пункт, в котором его самого сложно будет заметить, даже если ученики принесут полноценный светошар для своих занятий. Закончив, он сходил на ужин, получил от наставника задание на патрулирование коридоров третьего этажа и спешно вернулся к месту засады.

Парочка появилась позже оговоренного времени – видимо, ждали, пока уснут соседи по комнатам, чтобы спокойно ускользнуть. Они подошли практически вплотную к его убежищу, и Каллен на секунду заволновался, что был раскрыт, но девушка просто толкнула парня спиной к ближайшему шкафу и пропала из поля зрения храмовника, опустившись на колени. Каллен заволновался и слегка высунулся сбоку – чуть дальше стойки для доспехов, на которую были накинуты ржавые наплечники и плащ, удачно прикрывающие его почти целиком, – чтобы разобраться в происходящем. Старая стойка, которую он лишь слегка задел ножнами, вдруг покачнулась, лишившись призрачного равновесия, в котором ее держала, видимо, пыль, и не упала лишь потому, что храмовник успел ее поддержать. Девушка явно заметила какое-то движение краем глаза, резко повернула голову, уставившись на него, и испуганно взвизгнула.

– Сиськи Андрасте! Эти манекены каждый раз меня так пугают.

– Создатель милосердный, Алтея, я так с тобой импотентом стану! Клянусь, завтра же разберу их и распихаю по шкафам. Надеюсь, на твой визг не сбегутся все храмовники с ближайших этажей.

– Прости. Снаружи плохо слышно, что тут происходит, мы с девчонками проверяли.

– Да, но ты так громко, ох...

Парень закатил глаза и запрокинул голову, когда девушка прижалась губами к головке его уже полувставшего члена. Не запретная магия, а просто очередная свиданка. И опять Каллен застрял незамеченным наблюдателем рядом с любовниками, не имея возможности пошевелиться, чтобы не выдать себя. Он прикусил язык, сдерживая грязное ругательство.

– Мне очень,  **очень** нравится то, что делает твой сладкий ротик, но все же ты обещала мне кое-что необычное, а пока что...

Девушка на секунду оторвалась от своего занятия:

– Заткнись, Колин, будет тебе обещанный фейерверк под веками, всему свое время.

Девушка рукой подняла его член к животу и принялась старательно вылизывать яйца. А потом вдруг целиком заглотила их в рот! Неизвестно, что она там такое делала, но, судя по звукам, которые начал издавать парень, это было нечто очень приятное. Каллен вынужден был перенести вес тела на другую ногу, чтобы каменный стояк не упирался в край доспеха. Девушка тем временем добавила к делу руки – левой ладошкой накрыла головку члена, а пальцами правой поглаживала ствол по всей длине, задевая ногтем уздечку. Парень продержался недолго, вскоре излившись ей в ладонь.

– О-о-ох... О-ох-ох... Да, ты не шутила, это фейерверк. Ох.

– Тогда выполняй обещание, – девушка протянула ему ладошку, явно наполненную его же семенем.

Парень вздохнул:

– Неужели ты думаешь, что хоть один мужчина хоть раз в жизни не пробовал собственное семя, хотя бы просто из любопытства?

Каллен не пробовал. Он отчаянно покраснел под шлемом. Ему такое и в голову не приходило. Никогда.

– Суть не в этом. Я хочу видеть, как ты употребишь весь результат моих действий прямо здесь и сейчас, при мне.

Еще раз вздохнув, парень принялся выполнять свое обещание, покусывая пальцы девушки и заставляя ее хихикать. Стоило ему закончить с правой ладонью, как девушка протянула ему левую, которой, видимо, собрала то, что стекло раньше. Парень с укором посмотрел на нее, но облизал и вторую. Как только он закончил, девушка тут же впилась в его губы поцелуем. Они целовались почти минуту, но потом парень полез ей под мантию и получил по рукам.

– Ты сумасшедшая извращенка, Алтея, так, может, мы...

– Я сказала, через три дня. Это не гигиенично! Пошли лучше уже, я спать хочу, – девушка почти выволокла из комнаты парня, на ходу пытающегося привести свою мантию (или скорее уже тент) в приличный вид.

Каллен терпеливо выждал минуту, потом осторожно прислонил стойку к шкафу, стащил перчатки и шлем, очень аккуратно развязал завязки на брюках и с небывалым облегчением вытащил член наружу. Ему хватило буквально пары движений, чтобы кончить под ближайший шкаф. Капля семени попала на большой палец, и некоторое время он завороженно смотрел на собственную руку, то поднимая ее почти к самому лицу, то опуская обратно. Потом, наконец, раздраженно скривился и вытер палец о ту самую стойку. Пусть этот любитель семени завтра вляпается, когда будет убирать все в шкафы.

Блаженство оргазма сменилось глухим раздражением. Он не получает даже обычного… Ничего! Он не получает ничего, ни объятий, ни поцелуев, ни ласк, ни даже этого вот, как бы оно там не называлось! А они развлекаются в свое удовольствие. Это все из-за магов, они превратили его жизнь в Тень!

С тех пор Каллен немного охладел к слежке за магами и стал больше времени уделять тренировкам с мечом. К сожалению, со временем даже самые напряженные тренировки перестали спасать от созерцания по утрам тента вместо собственного одеяла – Каллен был почти уверен, что сны ему навевали демоны желания. Он даже решился исповедаться сестре Церкви в надежде, что она сможет дать ему дельный совет, но и она смогла предложить только читать Песнь Света перед сном или воспользоваться услугами распутных девок, если уж совсем тяжко станет. Каллен поблагодарил за совет, понимая, что не сможет им воспользоваться. Песнь Света помогает бороться с желанием днем, но не ночью, а из доступных распутных девок только служанки из таверны, которые вызывали тем большее раздражение, чем старательней пытались затащить его в отдельную комнатку наверху.

Если бы он хотя бы мог уединиться на достаточный срок там, где его точно никто не побеспокоит... Пустые комнаты не в счет, маги таскаются туда по разным надобностям едва ли не чаще, чем в собственные спальни. В купальнях и спальне всегда хоть кто-нибудь да есть (Каллен не раз замечал тех, кому лишние свидетели не мешали, но сам к такому был не готов). И вообще, кроме личных покоев Первого Чародея и Рыцаря-Командора нет в Башне помещений, куда не мог бы войти никто, кроме хозяина, а подпирать дверь стулом пусть даже ненадолго значило расписаться перед каждым, кто пожелает войти, в том, что занимался там чем-то запретным.

Очередная подслушанная договоренность о свидании между магами стала последней каплей. Это все из-за магов, так что, в конце концов, будет только честно, если за счет них он и получит собственное удовольствие. Если кто-то и вломится, то застанут лишь магов, а после наблюдения за ними Каллену останется только сделать пару движений да убрать за собой – минута-две, не дольше. Кроме того, в этот раз девушка позвала сразу двоих новеньких эльфов (они не были братьями, просто семьи прятали их от храмовников в одном эльфинаже, так что в Круг они попали вместе и уже взрослыми). Признаться, было любопытно, что же она собирается делать с обоими разом.

Мысль о том, что он намеревается подсматривать за любовными утехами магов, внезапно вызвала у Каллена не только ощущение стыда (нет, никакого стыда, это все из-за магов, они сами виноваты!), но и сладостное предвкушение. Они считают себя ловкими и хитрыми, удачно скрывающимися ото всех, и никогда не узнают, что у их «тайной встречи» был свидетель. Предавшись этим размышлениям, он нешуточно возбудился и едва не пропустил появление магов.

Девушка не подвела, и любопытство Каллена было полностью удовлетворено. Он и не подозревал, что так тоже можно: девушка встала между эльфами, сначала парни одновременно целовали ее в разные места и раздевали в четыре руки, а потом она наклонилась, улегшись животом на какой-то пуфик (храмовник потом посмотрел, что это просто тумба с брошенной поверх подушкой, накрытая одеялом, которая явно была подготовлена заранее), и пока задний по самые яйца засовывал свой член в ее щель, передний поступал аналогичным образом с ее ртом! От такого зрелища Каллен едва не кончил, даже не прикоснувшись к себе. А потом – после их ухода – кончил дважды на воспоминания о только что увиденном, прислонясь к стене в той же самой узкой оконной нише за драной пыльной занавесью, где и простоял все время с того момента, как пришел сюда за полчаса до оговоренного магами времени. 

С тех пор, как только начинало подступать, Каллен находил какую-нибудь парочку и пользовался их страстью, чтобы удовлетворить свое желание быстро и достаточно безопасно. Со временем у него появились любимые парочки и любимые места. Узнав о встрече заранее, – а маги порой договаривались за несколько дней или сходились с завидной регулярностью, – он заблаговременно готовил место, где спрячется, а потом предвкушал, как будет смотреть, оставаясь незамеченным, но врываясь в их жизни так же, как они ворвались в его жизнь. Особым пунктом в его списке предпочтений стала юная магичка, которая попала в Круг совсем ребенком и практически выросла здесь, тихая девочка превратилась в тихую женщину, которая ночами принялась развлекаться с большим размахом. Каллен имел возможность наблюдать за ее похождениями с самого начала – с того дня, когда она отдала свою невинность темноволосому парню, с которым часто беседовала в коридорах. Впрочем, после того первого раза вместе они не уединялись, Солона вообще редко с кем уединялась чаще трех раз, почти не повторялась, любила экспериментировать и пробовать новое. Именно по этой причине Каллен старался приглядывать за ней, чтобы не пропустить что-нибудь интересное, и чаще держался рядом. Он стал осторожней только когда даже до него дошли слухи о том, что он, дескать, в эту магичку влюблен. А он всего лишь всегда радовался, когда видел что-то новое и запоминал самое интересное, чтобы потом, когда выберется из этой демоновой Башни, применить с кем-нибудь. Эта же магичка была единственной, кто догадался – или захотел, – запечатать дверь руной (как он позже выяснил, это была какая-то хитрая вариация отвода глаз, которая не скрывала объект полностью, но влияла на желание смотреть на него), прежде чем предаться страсти со своим партнером. Каллен даже зауважал ее за это, а также порадовался, что она не стала досконально проверять помещение, а лишь обошла по периметру, заглянув во все углы, да бросила чистое одеяло на старую промятую койку. Она была самой осторожной и внимательной из всех, и Каллен даже сильнее обычного возбуждался от того, что и за ней мог понаблюдать в тот момент, когда она прикладывала усилия к тому, чтобы этого избежать, пусть даже ему и приходилось более старательно обустраивать свой наблюдательный пункт.

Больше желания плоти, которые теперь он мог своевременно удовлетворять, не мешали успешной службе, так что храмовника Резерфорда выделял сам Рыцарь-Командор, и вскоре Каллен мог стать самым молодым старшим храмовником в Круге, а там недалеко и до момента, когда он сможет просить о переводе в более людное место. Пока же Каллен легкой тенью скользил по коридорам, он изучил всю Цитадель Кинлох и мог добраться до нужного места и в полумраке и даже с закрытыми глазами. Он всегда старался остаться незамеченным: в конце концов, маги действительно опасны, и следить за ними нужно даже тогда – особенно тогда, – когда они об этом не подозревают. Он знал о мыслях, желаниях и стремлениях магов едва ли не больше их самих. Знал об их отношениях друг к другу и к храмовникам, к магии и к Кругу, к Первому Чародею и к Рыцарю-Командору. Знал об их постельных предпочтениях, страстях и любимых позах. Знал, что, в общем-то, подглядывать нехорошо, но ведь он не виноват – это все из-за магов!


End file.
